Como nieve en verano
by River J Hellsing
Summary: Así que allí estaba. Completamente calmada y divertida  ...  , uno que otro escalofrió recorría su menudo cuerpecito consecutivamente, allí… parada, al lado de un muy peculiar y hermoso farol, en medio de un mágico claro. Hablando con un FAUNO.


_**¡Muchas gracias por entrar! Antes que nada quisiera decirles que soy nueva en fanfiction y que esta es mi primera publicación… tengo cientos de ideas volando por mi cabeza así que con unos nuevos ánimos –que a saber de donde los eh sacado- me decidí por ordenar y plasmar todas esas pequeñas ideas antes de que terminen en el olvido o volviéndome loca… Así que, qué tal si empezamos con un humilde 'Hola mundo supuestamente redondo' y me saltare la parte de la presentación -jeje- puesto que no soy muy fan de las notas de autor tamaño pergamino -sin embargo, vi hasta cierto punto apropiado ponerles mi bibliota acá por ser esta mi primera publicación - ya que si quieren saber sobre mi visitaran mi perfil ¿a que si? *cejas*. Espero y esta humilde novata no les decepcione tanto, muestren misericordia por favor *ojos de cachorro mojado***_

DISCLAIMER: Narnia no me pertenece… -sale corriendo mientras llora dramáticamente-

-Nieve en Verano.-

A pesar de que era una niña vivaz e inteligente, la pequeña Lucy aun no asimilaba la situación en la cual se encontraba. Y es que, podía ser una de las más avanzadas en su clase y lo que quieras, pero aun seguía siendo tan solo una niña. Y es que no era muy probable que en la escuela la hayan preparado para este tipo de situaciones, ¡Por Aslan! ¿Qué es lo que les enseñan en las escuelas hoy en día? No, esperen… Creo que ni siquiera ase varias décadas hubiera sido probable encontrarse con este tipo de situaciones.

La pequeña hija de Eva estaba como fascinada con el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Miraba atentamente cada rincón de aquel gélido bosque y se deleitaba con el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies o el extraño silbar del viento al hacer fricción con otros cuerpos. Le gustaba tanto, que no podía decidirse que le gustaba más. Todo había pasado tan rápido, un momento se encontraba pisando la segura y calida madera de aquel viejo y atrayente ropero, y al siguiente… 'plop' estaba balanceándose sorpresivamente por la irregular nieve de aquel extraño lugar. ¿Quien diría que un ropero podía ser tan grande? Tal vez deberíamos asomarnos mas seguido por nuestros armarios o casilleros… me pregunto si en mi alacena… ¡Oh! Lo siento, volvamos al relato:

Así que allí estaba. Completamente calmada y divertida, pareciese como si no pusiese atención a nada, solo una niña viviendo el momento. Pero al contrario, su pequeña mirada viajaba de lado a lado reteniendo cuanta información pudiese, memorizando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, uno que otro escalofrió recorría su menudo cuerpecito consecutivamente, pero ella intentaba no prestar mucha atención al innegable frió que la atacaba, mas valía disfrutar del momento, quien sabe cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad para hacerlo; allí… parada, al lado de un muy peculiar y hermoso farol, en medio de un mágico claro…

Cara-a-cara. Con. Un. Fauno.

Claro, que en ese momento ella sabia tan poco acerca de lo que el era. Pocos registros había en el lugar del cual ella venia sobre personas con tales y cuales apariencias… era enserio divertido, y confuso a la vez, ver aquel peludo amiguito con torso de hombre y patas de… de… de lo que sea que tuviese patas similares, y un curioso rabito moviéndose al son de sus caderas, si es que a eso poda llamársele así.

Las presentaciones iniciaron y evidentemente, ninguno sabía mucho sobre el otro. Y si es que tenían una vaga idea, eran recuerdos sobre viejos cuentos de fantasía que habían escuchado; el fauno, no podía creer que tuviese frente a frente a una 'hija de Eva' e incluso llego a pensar que podía ser algún tipo de enano muy poco dotado, la niña por su parte, había escuchado ciertas historias en los 'cuentos de hadas' que suelen vagar a voces por sus tierras… historias que las madres usaban para entretener a sus pequeños solamente.

Era tan raro ver esa escena, la cara de la pequeña Pevensie denotaba tanta dulzura, con sus expresiones infantiles y sus hoyuelos adornando y evidenciando su clara diversión. La timidez de ambos se desvanecía poco a poco con cada palabra dicha por ellos. Congeniaban perfectamente, aun a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, y de la tensión por parte del fauno; parecía que podían llegar a llevarse bien, una hermosa y sana amistad.

Lucy, o como el señor Tumnus insistía en llamarla, la hija de Eva, extendió su pequeña y frágil mano después de recordar como su madre solía reprenderla por olvidar presentarse de la forma correcta. Sin embargo el señor Tumnus no la tomo, y se quedo en su lugar con una clara confusión en sus facciones.

—Tienes que estrecharla— Contesto la niña a una pregunta aun no formulada, al menos no verbalmente.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el tímido Narniano.

—Yo… No lo se— Dijo la pequeña con un poco de frustración en su rostro.

Y es que, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Bueno, su mama se lo decía siempre. Y todas las personas a las que había conocido hasta ahora también lo hacían. Era tan normal y natural. Pero en este caso la habían agarrado desprevenida, ¿Por que habría el de estrechar su mano? Era algo relacionado con la cortesía… ¿cierto? Pero eso no le daba la respuesta a la pregunta formulada, y eso a ella le frustraba mucho. Entonces se le ocurrió que no había verdadero significado… era algo en cuestión de cortesía solamente, pero la educación al parecer variaba de persona a persona… o de mundo a mundo. Así que no había necesidad de hacer algo verdaderamente inútil, aquí podía ser ella misma, sin reglas incoherentes, sin normas inútiles establecidas por una sociedad sin nada mejor que hacer… Aquí podía ser simplemente una niña; juguetona, preguntona, inteligente, inocente… solo ella misma.

—Es lo que siempre hacen los adultos— Concluyo la pequeña, no dándole mas vuelta al asunto.

Pero entonces el Fauno si tomo su mano, y la estrecho con movimientos torpes, cortos y rápidos, lo cual hizo reír mucho a la tierna Lucy. Y ambos comenzaron a balancear sus manos de lado a lado, jugando cuales amigos de la infancia…

Ambos siguieron hablando un momento mas, tenían tantas preguntas que hacerse. Sus rostros curiosos y sonrientes hacían un perfecto contraste, brindándole calidez a aquel hermoso claro, con el antiguo farol como testigo.

En todo este tiempo Lucy pensó mucho en sus hermanos, el resto de los niños Pevensie, y en lo mucho que se divertirían estando aquí con ella. Pensó en el rostro de todos al estar en una situación similar…

Peter, al frente de ellos, intentando cubrirlos con su cuerpo, pensando constantemente en que el tenia el encargo de cuidarles a todos, pero a la vez algo despreocupado y muy entretenido.

Susan estaría sin duda atacando al señor Tumnus con cientos de preguntas, de ser posible tomando nota, completamente inmersa en su plática, no sin dejar de ser precavida y sobre protectora igualmente.

Y el joven Edmund, tan solo un poco mayor que Lucy… intentando de alguna forma llamar la atención o molestando alguien. Sin darse cuenta para nada de la profundidad del asunto…

Sin duda seria bueno traerlos aquí, si, eso seria bueno.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, y ella pensaba en infinidad de cosas mientras intercambiaba palabras con el señor Tumnus.

—Ahora es invierno en Narnia; es invierno siempre, desde ase mucho— Exclamo el fauno, después de escuchar a Lucy hablar de aquel país raro que el no conocía en el cual era verano —. Pero si seguimos conversando en la nieve nos vamos a resfriar los dos. Así que Hija de Eva, de la lejana tierra del Cuarto Vació, donde el eterno verano reina alrededor de la luminosa ciudad del Ropero, ¿Te gustaría tomar el té con migo?

Y sin duda era una muy agradable idea, aunque también quizás debería regresar ya… después de todo sus hermanos creían que ella seguía en la casa del misterioso profesor Kirke, y para este entonces, muy probablemente ellos ya estarían un poco preocupados acerca de su paradero.

Pero aun a pesar de eso, acepto. Por que admitámoslo, también seria muy tonto no aprovechar la invitación, quien sabe hasta cuando podría regresar a este lugar. Casi tan tonto como encerrarse a uno mismo dentro de un ropero…

Así que ambos abandonaron el claro del farol… caminando juntos sobre la nieve y tomados del brazo, protegiéndose bajo aquella roja sombrilla de apariencia frágil. Sin duda era un escena conmovedora… cual amigos de la infancia.

La pequeña Lucy se lo estaba tomando todo tan naturalmente. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, un repentino viaje entre los mundos, a un lugar extraño, charlando cómodamente con criaturas extrañas… y ella estaba tan tranquila. Sin duda solo un niño podría ser capaz de llevar las cosas así, tomándose todo con tanta naturalidad. Solo un niño como ella, la pequeña hija prodiga de Narnia.

También debía ser algo en el aire, algo en este mágico lugar que te hacia pensar de forma mas sabia, y pura. Que apaciguaba tus pensamientos y aclaraba tus ideas, que hacia salir a flote tu inocencia y fe, o a otros los hacia pensar cada vez mas como sabios monarcas.

_Era hermoso este lugar, mágico y encantador. Algo nunca antes visto, algo incapaz de describir de la forma correcta ni aun después de muchos intentos. Era algo tan sorprendente e improbable… tanto así como la nieve en verano._

_Era __NARNIA__. Y sin duda, la pequeña pensó que disfrutaría mucho su estancia aquí…_

_**Este relato me despertó a mitad de la noche y no me dejo dormir en paz hasta verse terminado. Y lo que pasa es que; tanto en la película como en el libro moría de curiosidad de saber que era lo que ocurría dentro de esa pequeña y peculiar mentecita… y como rayos es que se lo estaba tomando tan naturalmente, tan naturalmente que me asustaba (TTOTT).**_

_**Espero y haya sido de su agrado (:D).**_

_**¿Reviews? *agitando sus pestañas***_

_**-The Little Riv'**_


End file.
